


Bit my f*&%ing tongues

by d__T



Series: The Afternoon Light Cuts to Size [16]
Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, antics gone awry, ending not as cute as I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: playing with the cannibal monster boyfriend is all well and good until he fucking whoops





	Bit my f*&%ing tongues

Rashers’s been pulling Julian closer and closer with every opportunity. Holding him a little tighter each time he wraps his arms tentacles around his chest and belly and snugs him close. Whispering  _I’m gonna eat you_ and kissing his neck and ears until Julian pants and pulls away.

They’ve been doing this for weeks, edging Julian with the mock threat that holds just enough truth and real threat behind it to get him hot.

And just after Rasher’s swallowed that little blip of fear that he gets every time he does this, that this is gonna be the time he fucks it up and loses control and hurts Julian for real, Julian startles and jerks away. Abruptly yanks himself away and the tentacles are reflexively pulling back, trying to pull Julian back  _into_ him. Rasher panics. Jams his arms between Julian’s back and the jaws of his maw and scrapes his arm on a tooth and something misfires in his brain or his belly and he is  _blind_ with pain.

Rasher falls back, stumbling to the floor in pain as Julian lunges away from him. He can’t fucking breathe, feels like he bit his tongue, got kicked in the nuts, swallowed a live grenade, he doesn’t know. Desperate, he pries his eyes open and sees Julian’s boots, thank fuck, Julian is over there. Irate and perfectly fine and not down here with him. And then motion much closer to him catches his eyes- something curling erratically on the floor.

It’s two of his tentacles, the ends of them, a foot and a half each. They’re twitching on their own. They’re leaving smears of dirty red blood behind as they move. It’s leaking out of him.

“ _Rasher!_ ” Julian snaps.

Rasher remains curled up and breathless on the floor, already shamed enough.

Julian gives him another couple minutes before prodding him with a boot-toe until he uncurls a little.

“ _Explain_ .”

Rasher’s arms are still crossed so tightly over his maw that he might actually be able to keep it shut if it chose to open. “Got. Carried away.”

“Hmph.” Julian prods him again. “I made it so Suzie won’t eat you; I expect the same respect. Get up.”

“Carried away.” Rasher grits out. “Fuck off, I just bit off my tongues.”

Julian crouches down to pick one of the limp tentacle ends up. They’ve finally stopped moving. “Do you need these stitched back on?”

Rasher slowly shrugs his upside shoulder. “They’ll regrow, or not. Give me that.”

Julian divests himself of the matter by putting the tentacle back down next to its pair and standing up. Rasher looks at it, despondent, before gathering them both up and persuading the maw to open enough to stuff the ends inside. Julian gives him a disgusted look, clearly remembering the time Rasher ate one of his own malformed arms after a bad transformation.

Rasher stays down, unwilling to commit to moving until his guts stop feeling like they were scoured with a brick. Julian glares at him a moment longer before patting his shoulder and getting a towel to deal with the gut-blood-ooze that’s slowly seeping across the floor and sitting beside him until he can finally uncurl.


End file.
